Derek Misbehaves at Best Buy (Backyard Gang video, Thevideotour1's version)
'''Derek Misbehaves at Best Buy '''is a custom Barney & the Backyard Gang video that was released on April 21, 1991. Plot Derek is the only one without The Party CD by a group of boys and girls of the same name, and the Backyard Gang make fun of him. So, Derek asks his mom to take him to the store to get him one, but when he gets there, Derek's mom can't afford The Party CD by a group of boys and girls of the same name. When she tries to offer him an Everybody Knows CD by Sonia, Derek loses his patience and dire consequences ensue! Recap Cast * Barney (Body: David Joyner / Voice: Bob West) * Michael (Brian Eppes) * Amy (Becky Swonke) * Tina (Jessica Zucha) * Luci (Leah Gloria) * Dylan (Chris Hale) * Harlow (Danielle Clegg) * Dominic (Elijah Wood) * Derek (Rickey Carter) * Adam (Alexander Jhin) * Ivy (Danielle Marcot) * Graham (Ari Magder) * Derek's Mom (Lynne Thigpen) * Mr. Will the Manager at Best Buy in Dallas, Texas (Will Smith) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Laugh with Me! #We're Gonna Teach Derek Some Lessons #A-Hunting We Will Go! # # # # #Forgive Me #I Love You Trivia * The version of "I Love You" uses the same musical arrangements and vocals from "Barney in Concert (original)". * Before Barney comes to life, * * * * During a scene of Derek destroying the music section at Best Buy, the music from "Campfire Sing Along" (when Barney and the Backyard Gang run away from the bear) is used. * When Derek destroys the music section at Best Buy, the crash sounds were the mix of the ones from "Fun with Reading" (when BJ ) and "Playing It Safe" (when Barney crashes through the toy blocks, falls down and hurts his tail). * Derek misbehaved at "Best Buy", so he will not go there, until * Derek got grounded for 1 week. * When Barney and the Backyard Gang (except Derek) find out what happened at Best Buy in Dallas, Texas, they pretend to be detectives. * Barney uses magic to fix the music section at "Best Buy" in the end of this video. * Production for this video took place in October 1990. Sound Effects Used *Hollywoodedge, Crowd Reaction Shock PE142501 *Hollywoodedge, Children Sml Grp Yell PE954901/Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Chee PE142801 (Heard once when children along with their parents panic and run out of Best Buy while Derek destroys the music section there) *Hollywoodedge, Screams 7 Woman Three PE134101 *Hollywoodedge, Slide Whistle In Out CRT057602 (Heard once when the music section at Best Buy is being pushed by Derek) *Hollywoodedge, Wood Crash Large PE113501 (Heard once when Derek destroys the music section at Best Buy) *Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - BOINK 01 (Heard often when Derek points his finger at his mom when he tells her to buy a diamond ring, so that she can engage him) *Sound Ideas, CROWD, REACTIONS - PANIC STRICKEN CROWD, REACTIONS (Heard once when parents along with their children panic and run out of Best Buy while Derek destroys the music section there) Quotes Quote 1: *(after the "Barney Theme Song", ) Quote 2: *(we see see the Backyard Gang at the caboose with The Party CD by a group of boys and girls of the same name) *Derek: Boy, isn't it great having The Party CD, you guys? *Tina: It sure is. *(Harlow arrives, and has one too) *Derek: What is it, Harlow? *Harlow: Barney says you don't really have The Party CD. *Derek: What?! *Harlow: Barney says you glued a cover paper of The Party CD to a blank disc and you're faking it. *Derek: Barney is a pervert. *Tina: Derek, can I see your Party CD? (walks towards him) *Derek: Um, I don't have one. *Tina: Hey, look, everyone! Derek doesn't have The Party CD! *(music starts to the song, "Laugh with Me!") *Tina: What a loser! *(Barney and the Backyard Gang laugh at Derek) Quote 3: *(after the song "Laugh with Me!", Barney and the Backyard Gang continue laughing) *Derek: Quiet!! I'm going home! *Tina: Derek, why are you hiding the CD away from me? *Derek: I glued a picture of the cover onto this. *Barney: Don't worry. It's okay if you don't have something as we do. How about you tell your mom to get you that CD when you get home? *Derek: That's a great idea! Quote 4: *(at Derek's house, Derek is with his mom) *Derek: Mom, you said you would get me The Party CD, but you didn't. *Derek's mom: I don't care. We will go to Best Buy. *(Derek's mom takes Derek to Best Buy in Dallas, Texas) *(we see a shot of Best Buy in Dallas, Texas) *(cuts to Derek and his mom) *Derek: Here it is, mom -- The Party CD. Can I have it PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE? *Derek's mom: I'm sorry, Swan. That costs $49.99. I don't have that much. *Derek: Just get me that darn Party CD! Besides, it has a group of boys and girls of the same name so I can be a Mouseketeer. *Derek's mom: (goes to see the Everybody Knows CD by Sonia) How about the Everybody Knows CD? It costs $10. I have enough money to spend it. *Derek: Mom, that CD's boring. Like what some songs are on there, anyway. *Derek's mom: The CD has You'll Never Stop Me Loving You, Can't Forget You and Counting Every Minute. I know that's on here. Try it. You'll like it. *Derek: Mom, if I get the Everybody Knows CD by Sonia and listen to those songs you told me, everyone including Barney and the Backyard Gang knows I'm a Sonia freak other than a Mouseketeer. *Derek's mom: You don't know that. These songs are way cool. *Derek: (shouting very loudly and scary everybody in Best Buy) MOM, DON'T AFFORD ME!!! THAT'S NOT A CD BY THE PARTY!!! BESIDES, ALL THE SONGS ON THE EVERYBODY KNOWS CD BY SONIA STINKS AND THEY ARE INFINITE TIMES BORING!!! *Derek's mom: Don't shout at Best Buy, Derek! You can either have the Everybody Knows CD or you can have nothing at all! *Derek: I have a great idea! Why don't we buy a diamond ring so you can engage me! Engage me! Engage me all you want! *Derek's mom: Derek, this is the worst thing you have done in a store. That's it! We're going home! *Derek: NO, WE'RE NOT BECAUSE I'M WAITING FOR YOU TO GET ME WHAT I WANTED!!! I'M WAITING, MOM!!! YOU HAVE 2 SECONDS OF YOUR LIFE AND TIME'S UP!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU REFUSED TO BUY ME THE PARTY CD!!! THAT'S IT!!! I'M GONNA MAKE EVERYONE YELL "HAVE IT!!!" BECAUSE I'M GONNA SPANK IN THE MUSIC SECTION IN BEST BUY INSTEAD!!! *(Derek destroys the music section at Best Buy) *(not before long, in the car) *Swan: Mom, I'm sorry I yelled at you. *Swan's Mom: Sorry will not cut it! *Swan: Can we go back to the store and get the Soul Blade PS1 game? *Swan's mom: No! You're grounded for 1 week! *(fades to Derek's house) *Swan's mom: Now when we get out of the car, your dad and I will give you punishments, then you will go to your room. *(Swan and her mom go inside the apartment building) Closed-Captioned version: Quote 5: *(at their room, Derek and his mom are at the living room while the MacNeil/Lehrer NewsHour report starts on TV) *Derek's mom: Oh, yeah. You're definitely standing. *Derek: But, mom-- *Derek's mom: Stand! *MacNeil: (on TV) Today on the MacNeil/Lehrer NewsHour, a boy named Derek didn't get what he wanted at Best Buy and basically destroyed only the music section of Best Buy. Interviewing with us today is Mr. Will, the manager of Best Buy. *Lehrer: So, Mr. Will, tell us what happened at Best Buy? *Mr. Will: That boy had to shout very loudly and angrily at his mom in front of almost everyone in my store, so I had to close the building with everyone and the boy owes Best Buy $5,000. That's primarily, because of the damage made to CDs, cassettes and records. *MacNeil: Thank you, Mr. Will, for you time. Quote 6: *Derek's mom: (after the MacNeil/Lehrer NewsHour report) Thanks a lot, Derek. We owe the Best Buy Headquarters $5,000. *Swan's mom: That's your punishment for 1 week! This means, no *Swan's dad: Now go to bed now! *(Swan goes to her room) Quote 7: * (The next day, Barney and the Backyard Gang (except Derek) are bored in the backyard) * Amy: Poor Derek! He has been a bad behavior yesterday! * Adam: Yeah! He has been grounded yesterday? * Michael: Barney, how come Derek is grounded for 1 week? * Barney: Well, it seems that Derek was willing to get The Party CD, but when his mom tries to offer him an Everybody Knows CD by Sonia, Derek loses his patience and dire consequences ensue. * Harlow: Anything else? * Barney: Well, Derek didn't get what he wanted at Best Buy and destroyed only the music section of Best Buy. * Tina: Oh. What happened than? * Barney: Well, Derek and his mom watched a news report about what he did at Best Buy. * Luci: * Barney: * Ivy: Gallery The Party (1990).jpg|The Party CD by a group of boys and girls of the same name, as used in this video. Everybody_Knows_Sonia.jpg|Everybody Knows CD by Sonia, as used in this video.